Viviendo la Historia SnS
by Mario-san
Summary: Una visita a su padaso y tambien de alguien mas...


**ola mundo, seguimos con esta historia que aunle falta para acabarse, espero que no se molesten por la acciones que le di a cada personaje. **

**espero que les sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Viviendo la historia**

**Después de aquel incidente lo unico que recuerdo es haber perdido el conocimiento.**

**Pero de alguna p**arte escuchaba una voz que me decía…

"Sakai Yuuji, Despierta"

Con solo escuchar esas palabras desperté de inmediato.

"¿que ha ocurrido?"

No se porque pero mi habitación estaba completamente vacia. Mi cama, mis muebles, todas mis cosa no estaban, pensé de que se trataba de una broma de Shana, y ya saben, por lo animada que esta el dia de hoy.

"¿Donde están mis cosas?. Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto."

"Umm, que fue lo que hiciste exactamente Sakai Yuuji?

"Yo cause esto?" Valla creo que las malas cosas siempre me ocurren a mi.

"Pues lo unico que hice fue tocar el Hougu pero yo no hice nada en especial, Automáticamente se activo."

"Mmm,"

Me preocupaba mucho lo que el Hougu podia hacer, pues no sabia lo que habia pasado.

"El hougu es muy extraño, aun no se cómo funciona a la perfección. La pregunta es ¿Cómo llego ese Hougu a tu habitación?"

Me quede pensando y recordando unos minutos los eventos ocurrios en estos años en mi habitación cuando…

" Ah! Ya se porque…!, fue exactamente hace un año, cuando Shana y yo cambiamos de cuerpos, con ese Hougu de Reshuffle"

"y eso que?"

_No puede ser que no se aya dado cuenta_

"En el momento en el que yo vacié toda esa chatarra de la guarida de Friagne en mi habitación, talvez estaba este Hougu y no nos percatamos antes de que aun se encontraba esto en mi habitación.

"Mmm… tiene sentido"

Bueno ya habíamos solucionado una duda, ahora faltaba lo peor.

"Bueno, ahora que hacemos?"

"No tengo idea"

_Valla eres de mucha ayuda Alastor…_

Con cuidado sali de mi habitación, en silencio baje de las escaleras, y creo que escuche algunas voces en la planta baja.

"¡No corras, te vas a caer!"

"Chigusa-san déjalo ser, apenas es un pequeño."

"Kantauro-san, es muy fácil decirlo"

Mi mirada se me quedo congelada, al igual que yo me quede paralizado, no podia creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Mis padres de jóvenes!"

Al igual podia ver que estaba jugando con bebe, el cual ellos nombraban Yuuji, eso me dio a entender de que se trataba de mi pasado "Yo".

Para no cambiar nada de mi historia tendre que escabullirme en secreto para que ellos no ve vean directamente

_Demonios he olvidado mis Zapatos en mi casa… mmm… claro en mi otra casa, mmm… Bueno ya saben de lo que estoy hablando…_

Eso al menos no me importaba en ese momento, solo tendría que salir de aquí sin que ellos me mirasen.

Hubo un momento en la que mis padres (Jovenes) se distrajeron y estuvieron mirando hacia otro lado con el bebe… digo conmigo, entonces tome esa oportunidad.

Sali corriendo de forma de que no me escucharan, Sali por la puerta trasera donde esta mi patio y de pronto …

"Ah!"

Me di un golpe contra el suelo, y me di cuenta de que algo faltaba en mi casa.

Era el pedazo de suelo que habia reparado en el futuro, no estaba.

Mis padres oieron mi grito y salieron corriendo, después ellos me miraron tirado en el suelo.

"…"

"…"

No sabia que decir, no podia sacar cualquier palabra de mi boca, cualquier cosa que yo diga me afectara en mi futuro.

"Ah, parece que has llegado"

_¿Que quieren decir con eso?, acaso sabían que yo vendria hoy?_

"Ah!, Chigusa, debe ser el joven que contrate para que me ayudara a poner nuestro balcon."

"Eh?"

Aun tirado en el suelo, mis padres me miraban con una sonrisa calida, pero aun me sentia si palabras con que contestarles…

"¿Oye que no estas usando zapatos?"

"Ah pues" _es cierto, deje mis zapatos en mi casa en el futuro, bueno al menos eso pienso si es que acaso esto es no es un sueño._

_Piensa en algo…_

"Pues… este… me los robaron…" _idiota… me dije a mi mismo_

Creo que vi a Alastor sudando o talvez sea mi imaginación.

Mis padres se quedaron con cara de… _mejor les cuento después._

"Ara!, valla estos días ha habido mucha inseguridad"

"Bien al menos, esta bien chico no te robaron otra cosa"

"Eh, no, no"

"Bien, entonces ten"

Mi padre toma su zapatos que el usa de diario y me las da.

"Pero…"

"Esta bien chico, tengo otro par en mi habitación, de hecho tengo que ir por ellas para poder empezar el trabajo."

"Esta bien,… ¿Ehh?"

_Justamente en mi casa había terminado de repararlo, ahora, tengo que hacerlo de nuevo desde 0. -_-`_

Y asi, empecé el trabajo con mi padre, prácticamente era un excelente dia, y eso que yo no elegí el momento cuando yo viaje por el tiempo. Una mañana muy agradable.

Debido a que el trabajo es el mismo, tendre que soportar de nuevo las atilladuras y en mis manos.

"ah, maldicion"

"¿que te paso joven?"

"No nada solo que me astille la mano"

_Valla párese que esto ya lo viví antes…_

"y porque no usas lo guantes que estan en la caja de herramientas?"

_Definidamente esto ya lo viví…_

Despues de un un par de tablas, clavos, enceramiento, tanto pulir y astilladuras en la mano, el trabajo estaba hecho.

"Ah! por fin…"

Dentro de la casa, mi mamà da un aviso…

"Vengan tomen un poco de limonada"

"Vamos adentro chico…"

"eh.., esta bien"

Mi padre entro primero, después Alastor, de tanto rato de no hablar, me dice:

"Sakai Yuuji, tenemos que irnos antes de aquí, antes de que cambies el curso del tiempo en tu propia vida."

"Esta bien, entiendo" _eso ya lo se Alastor solo estoy esperando la oportunidad…_

"Vamos entra, no tengas miedo"

"Este…"

No se porque pero, como son mis padres del pasado creo que es por instinto en obedecerles. Asi que entre a mi propia casa, y lo primero que empese a ver fue … a mi mismo.

Un niño jugando en la andadera, con uno juguetes a un lado jugando muy feliz, pero no podía dejar de mirar la antorcha que estaba dentro del niño.

"Su nombre es Yuuji."

"Eh?" _Si yo no he dicho nada…_

"Pues como te le quedabas viendo a mi hijo, pues pensé que preguntarías por el"

"Eh?, no… pues…"

"Jajaja".. se rie Kantarou

"Bien chico, aquí esta tu parte"

"¿Cómo?"

Me estaban dando un sobre con dinero.

"A no, asi esta bien"

"No, como de que asi va estar bien?" tomalo es tuyo te lo ganastes."

"Muchas gracias" Decidí tomarlo entre mas rapido hacerse las cosas mejor.

En cuanto termine de de tomar mi vaso de limonada, les dije inmediatamente:

"Bueno pues, ya es hora de irme; gracias por todo"

"Al contrario, gracias a ti"

Cuando me dirigi hacia la puerta, ellos me despidieron amablemente.

"Adios"

"Adios, ve con cuidado."

Bueno con una sonrisa me despedí de mis padres de esta epoca.

Decidi caminar damaciado rapido para alejarme del lugar lo antes posible.

Después de eso una persona llego a la casa.

"Buenas tardes, vengo a hacer un trabajo que me pidieron que hiciera en esta casa…"

Kotauru dice:

"Eh?, pero ya terminamos."

Y ahí se quedaron platicando un buen rato.

Ya cuando estaba lejos empeze a hablar con Alastor.

"¿Ahora que Alastor?"

"Mmm... tenemos que saber como funciona ese hougu de inmediato"

"Pero como vamos hacerlo?"

"Eso aun no lo se…"

No teniamos muchas posibilidades de regresar a menos de que supiéramos como funcionaba ese Hougu.

Desde que salí de casa he caminado mucho y con mi mente distraída, no sabia que hacer ni hacia donde me dirigía; cuando me di cuenta, estaba en una tienda de conveniencia,y pues como habia caminado mucho me dio mucha sed, asi que entre a comprar una botella de agua. "No puedo creer que en esta epoca exista esta tienda"

_Que bueno que acepte ese dinero._

Entre al local, elegi la botella mas economica, y pase a la caja a pagar.

Antes de que llegara mi turno de pagar, escuche que alguien salia del local, de pronto mi cuerpo se congelo de nuevo, mis ojos no podian creer lo que estaba mirando. Las puertas automaticas se cerraban, y mi mirara solo se le dirigía a esa persona de cabello largo de color negro…

"Shana! Podria ser ella?…"

* * *

Ola, la cosa se pone interesante algunas cosas que no habian visto en mi historia anterior "el que debe nacer" en esta historia lo podran ver. Solo tengan paciencia... esperen el siguiente Fic.


End file.
